


Cats and Dogs

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Cat Akihito, Dog Asami, Fluff and silliness, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Misunderstood Consent, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Akihito was an indoor cat.

That meant he did not go outdoors. Not ever.

Not that there was ever a reason to. Afterall, why should he want to go outside? Everything he could want was right there indoors. He had his toys to play with and his catnip when he wanted it. He had his humans to pet his pretty fur and cuddle him when he wanted to cuddle. He had his foodbowl, which was always full. It was filled with delicious crunchy stuff and he could have it whenever he wanted. Plus, in the evenings, the human with the long hair would pop open one of those delightful cans and there was always something delicious inside. It was soft and wet and smelled heavenly. They put it on a plate and served it to him with a nuzzle behind his ears and a ‘Good Kitty’ and then afterwards he and the four humans who served him would go into the room with the couch and they would watch the box with moving pictures. Akihito could pick any warm lap he wanted and the human’s clever hands would pet him to his heart’s content.

During the day, they all went away and left the whole house for him to play in. There were a dozen rooms full of hiding spots and napping places and wonderful things to play with. His favorite thing was a stuffed black tiger named FeiFei. The tallest girl child had given it to him to have for his very own and he treasured it. He carried it everywhere he went and slept curled up with it in his soft bed. The only time FeiFei was not with him was when the longhaired human took him away to wash. She would put his toy in a big white thing that made horrible noises and his poor toy would come out all wet. Then she would put his FeiFei in another white box with a round window on the front of it. He would sit there and watch FeiFei tumble around and around and around until he got dizzy and had to lie down.

And then finally, finally she would give him back his FeiFei, all clean and sweet smelling and then Akihito would promptly mess him up again.

He didn’t mean to, it just happened. Because you see, Akihito was a male cat. And male cats needed to do certain things, sometimes. He was a very good cat, very smart and he knew not to do it on the human’s things. His father had warned him where that path led and Akihito wanted none of it. So whenever he felt the need, he would lay FeiFei down and climb on top of the soft plushie and rub himself against it until he felt relief. The inanimate black tiger was perfect, its fur was so soft and he was just big enough that Akihito could wrap his paws around it and hold him still until he was done rubbing against him. And so, FeiFei would get dirty. And since he did it several times a week, near the end of the month, the human would notice and take his little stuffed tiger away to clean. But she always brought him back.

Akihito smiled and nuzzled his little toy happily. His human were good humans. He loved them the most and did his best to do everything he could for them. When the little ones were sad, he would curl up with them and cuddle them until they smiled. He never left them alone when they cried, not even when the littlest on had blown her nose in her hands and wiped them on his pretty white fur. And when the big one’s feet were cold, he would curl his hot furry body around them and get them all warm and toasty. And he never, ever EVER let any bugs or lizards or rodents in the house. Not ever. He didn’t have any claws, but he had teeth, sharp little teeth and quick paws that he used to nab any little intruder that dared disturb his home which he would then carry and present to the longhaired human in thanks for the delicious squishie food she gave him every night.

Akihito had the perfect life indoors. So he didn’t want to go outside.

Sometimes it was pretty out there. On nice days, he liked to sit on the back of the couch and watch the goings on in the yard. There were brightly colored birds that would come to the feeder and the puffy clouds would pass by in a blue sky and the green grass looked very soft. But other days, water would fall from the sky!

WATER. From the SKY!

And sometimes, it just came out of nowhere! There was nothing that terrified Akihito more than water. He hated the cold slippery stuff. It was horrid and nasty and once you got it on you, it was nearly impossible to get it back off. And sometimes the water was followed by bright flashes of light and giant booming noises that made him want to hide under the bed until it was over. Occasionally, the water would turn into white puffy things that would fall from the sky and cover the ground in terrible wet COLD stuff that hurt his delicate pink paws just to touch it.

Also, there were the other animals. Akihito was afraid of them for one simple reason; they had claws and he didn’t. Every single animal; the raccoons, the possums, even the blasted squirrels had sharp little claws they could use to defend themselves. Akihito had nothing but his teeth. And that was good enough against little things…. but big things? They would tear him apart with their sharp little claws before Akihito would even get close enough to bite them. The other animals terrified him.

No, the outdoors was nice to watch from the window, but Akihito wanted nothing to do with it. He felt safe and sound indoors and that’s where he would stay.

But one day everything changed.

One day Akihito was awoken from his nap by a loud crash. His bright blue eyes opened and his pointy ears perked up, turning in the direction of the sound. It was the middle of the day so it was odd for the humans to be home. Even stranger, it came from the back of the house. The humans always came in the front of the house. So, with trepidation, Akihito went to investigate.

The noise came from the last room on the right. That was the big human’s room. The tiny white cat peered inside the room. There was a man inside. A stranger. He was dressed all in black and even wore black over his face with holes in the covering where his eyes would be. Akihito didn’t know what to make of that. He had never seen a human wear a covering over his face. He cocked his head in confusion but then the human began to open drawers, he grabbed things and threw them on the floor. He grabbed a box on the dresser and emptied it into his sack and then threw the glass box on the floor with a loud crash. He snickered in laughter and then broke the mirror too. Akihito arched his back, his fur standing on end. That didn’t belong to him. He had no right to break Akihito’s human’s things. No right at all. He bared his tiny sharp teeth and hissed loudly in warning. Go away. Go away now.

The bad human looked over at him and laughed, “Whatcha gonna do pretty kitty? Run along now and you won’t get hurt. I’m not here for you.”

Akihito’s blue eyes narrowed. No. This was his house. His home. He was an intruder from the outside and he didn’t belong here. Akihito bared his sharp teeth threatening and ran towards him with no other plan than to bite him until he went away. The last thing the kitten saw was a giant black boot coming towards his face as the burglar kicked him viciously, sending his small body smashing against the wall.

-

Akihito whimpered in pain. There were soft hands on his body lifting him and caressing him gently. His blue eyes flickered open. His family was there. They were all there, they were ok. He mewed weakly in relief and fingers came down to rub the top of his head and pet his back.

“Its ok Akihito, you’re ok. You just got out of surgery and everything is going to be ok. We’re taking you home now.”

Akihito felt himself placed in a soft bed and gently carried away from the clinic. He had been to the vet before. He didn’t like it there so he was glad to be leaving. He faded in and out of consciousness on the car ride home, which was good because Akihito didn’t care much for cars either. Too claustrophobic. Made his stomach feel funny. He slept until they carried him into the house and placed him on the foot of their bed. That wasn’t where he usually slept but he didn’t mind. He felt so awful and it felt nice to know that his humans were nearby.

“Here you go sweet boy, here’s your FeiFei.” His toy tiger was tucked into the soft bed next to him and he mewed pitifully in thanks as strong fingers rubbed behind his ears.

The bed shifted a little side to side as the humans climbed into it and settled themselves. The room was dark and quiet. He was just drifting off to sleep when he heard her speak.

“I’m scared.”

“I know darling, but it was just things. Things we can replace. And Akihito is going to be alright. The doctor said it was just a couple of ribs. He’ll be back to his usual rambunctious self in no time. I’m just glad no one else got hurt.”

“But thats what scares me. What he did to that poor defenseless little kitten? What kind of a monster can do something like that? And what if one of the girls had come home from school early, what would he have done to them?”

Akihito startled and he heard the husband take a sharp breath inwards at the terrifying thought, but she continued, “This house was supposed to be our safe place. Our sanctuary, our home. And now all I can think about is how some stranger just came in here and defiled it. How do we keep it from happening again? How do we protect ourselves?”

She began to cry and Akihito heard the man make soothing noises to her, “Its going to be ok. First thing tomorrow, I’m going to get an alarm system installed. Top of the line. And a guard dog. A strong, vicious, well trained dog. One of those German Shepherds like they use in the military and on the police force. A killer that will protect this family and tear apart anyone who tries to hurt us.”

Akihito heard her weeping slow and quietly the humans fell asleep. The beautiful white cat was wide awake. A dog? They were going to get a dog? One of those vicious animals with giant fangs and long claws that liked to chase cats?

Suddenly it felt like his whole world was falling apart around him.

-

The day the dog arrived, Akihito spent on top of the bookcase.

It took some doing to get up there, but it was the safest place he could think of. Even the tallest human could hardly reach him up there. He hid behind the silk flower arrangement and watched his doom come.

Each thud of his heavy paw and clack of his claws on the hardwood floor sent chills up Akihito’s spine.

He was a big, giant beast of a dog that stood three times as tall as Akihito. His fur was jet black and his paws were as big as Akihito’s head. He had enormous sharp teeth and claws. His claws were trimmed a little, blunted at the tips, but they were still very threatening looking to the cat. His blue eyes were wide with terror and he sat as still as he could, hiding behind the flowers as the dog’s golden eyes sharply surveyed the room, missing nothing until finally, finally, they settled on the top of the bookshelf. Akihito held his breath as those golden eyes examined him intensely. The fur on his back stood straight on end.

This was it. He was about to die. It was surely, the end of the world.

The crazy thing was that the humans he loved had done this to him. How could they have betrayed him like this? And worst of all, they seemed to be HAPPY about it!

The longhaired human swept her arms open to display the house, “Asami, welcome to your new home! Girls, come meet your new dog!”

The little humans came out screeching and excited, petting the giant fanged beast as if he were some sort of harmless toy to be played with. GET BACK! Akihito wanted to shout, he’ll kill you all!!

But the giant dog didn’t. He just stood there and let them do as they pleased, even when the youngest one sneezed on him and pulled his hair. Akihito shuddered, he knew what that felt like. He had to admit he was surprised when the dog didn’t bite her right then and there. He was smart. Tricky. He was luring them into a false sense of security and the moment they gave him an opening… he would attack! Akihito wasn’t fooled at all. No sir.

The dog rolled over in playful submission and the girls squealed with excitement, petting him and lavishing kisses on him. Akihito’s blue eyes glowed green with envy. Those were HIS kisses. HIS humans.

The husband walked over and came to stand directly in front of the bookcase while he spoke in a low voice to his wife, “Asami was a military detection dog, his job was to sniff out IEDs. He detected over fifty bombs during his last tour. And then, after helping injured soldiers escape an ambush in Afghanistan, he was wounded in his back leg. He was even given the K9 Medal for Exceptional Service. Our new dog is a hero girls!. I adopted him through the Save-A-Vet adoption program.”

The female’s eyes glowed with tears as she watched the dog play gently with the girls, “He’s perfect, Jim dear, just perfect!”

Akihito snorted. Likely story. That vicious beast might fool them, but he wasn’t fooling Akihito, no sir, not one little bit. His blue eyes narrowed suspiciously as he peered down over the edge of the bookcase. Golden eyes smirked up at him and he ducked back down behind the flowers. Hmmph.

-

The moment Asami saw those stunning blue eyes stare fearfully at him and that pale lithe body jump down from that tall bookcase, he was obsessed. The cat moved like nothing he had ever seen before, graceful and slender, jumping from such a great height and landing weightlessly on the back of the couch on tiny nimble paws.

He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Asami was raised among others of his own kind. Strong, tough, hardy animals. Rough and tough. He had been trained in combat, controlled aggressiveness, how to neutralize threats with non lethal action. He was familiar with the feeling of mud and blood in his fur. He was used to the smell of gunpowder and the sound of explosions. His sensitive nose could detect the chemicals used to make an explosive at fifty paces away. There were many things he knew.

But the world he had been thrown into was completely foreign to him. His duties were the same; protect his humans. But unlike his handler, the humans he protected were much smaller and softer. They smelled good and they laughed and played with him. He had never had anyone just play with him before, with no apparent purpose. The only play Asami had known were his training exercises. But the little females just played with him. They threw a ball and he would fetch it endlessly. He couldn’t see the point personally, but they seemed to like it so he obliged them. His least favorite game was when they made him over. The bows and barrettes always pulled at his fur. But he allowed it because the brushing felt so good. They would brush his fur until it crackled. They kept him clean and smelling good, which was strange, because no one had ever seemed to particularly care if he was clean before. And why would they? They were so dirty and caked with mud themselves. Oh and the other new thing was the food…. lord the food. He knew if he wasn’t careful he would soon become quite fat. He was allowed as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. And the humans were always handing him other strange and delicious things to eat. Asami had eaten MREs before and never found human food very desirable. But his humans ate very different than the soldiers did. They ate hot cooked meals and fresh meats and introduced Asami to something called bacon…. oh bacon. It made his mouth water just to think about it.

Asami was pretty obsessed with bacon, almost as much as the cat.

He quickly acclimated to his new world and came to understand and love it. The only thing he could not figure out was the cat. Everytime he saw him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Everything about Akihito fascinated him. He was so VERY beautiful.

And in truth, that seemed to be the cat’s only purpose. He had never actually seen him DO much of anything, other than look pretty.

But Asami decided that was ok, because he was so, sooo pretty.

To Asami’s eyes, used to the ugly realities of war and death, the delicate pristine white kitten looked like an angel. A tiny little angel. He was like nothing he had ever seen before. He loved the way Akihito moved, so graceful and limber. The way his lovely tail curled protectively about his beautiful little body when he slept. He loved the way those blue eyes sparkled when he played or pounced on his toys. He loved how he stretched, arching his back and thrusting his round little bottom in the air. Every time Akihito bathed, Asami was utterly transfixed, watching the perfect pink little tongue dart in and out and groom his pristine white fur, cleaning off even the smallest imaginary dust and lint. He even liked watching him eat, so daintily, picking out the bits of food he liked and crunching them with his sharp white teeth. Occasionally he would get close enough to smell the cat too. His scent was musky with just a hint of sweet cinnamon. Intoxicating. Sometimes he would creep into the bedroom where he slept at the foot of the human’s bed and sniff the place where he had laid. The strength of the scent there made Asami’s head spin. He loved the way Akihito sounded when he was happy and purring, the deep humming sound from inside his tiny chest was so beautiful to him.

Asami loved that tiny white kitten from the tips of his teeny tiny paws to his sweet button nose, long graceful whiskers and adorable pointed ears.

There was just one problem; the cat couldn’t stand him.

Every single time he tried to come near Akihito, he would dart instantly away with a flick of his pretty tail. He had tried and tried, but the cat’s hearing was just as good as his and he always heard him, no matter how quietly Asami tried to sneak up on him. He didn’t want to hurt him, he just wanted to pet him. See if he could make him purr. Just once, he wanted to feel that soft fluffy fur under his paw. It looked so silky. But he wasn’t able to get within five feet of him without the prickly kitten running away as fast as he could go. And he was very fast.

And of course, the more Akihito ran, the more Asami wanted to chase him.

But he knew that would not go over so well. Not only would it make the cat like him even less, if that were possible, but it would likely upset the humans too and Asami didn't want to do that. They were very nice to him. And of course, there was the bacon to think of.

The veteran knew he had to find another way to fulfill his mission. Retired or no, he was still a soldier and one thing Asami knew very well was strategy. That one must study their opponent carefully in order to conquer them. If you only know yourself, and not your enemy, you will never truly win. He knew he couldn’t get close to the cat by force, no, that would never work. Somehow he was going to have to lure the pretty kitten to him.

So Asami watched and he waited, waiting and watching for an opening, for some tiny thing he could use to obtain what he had already decided to have. He studied the cat like a problem to be solved. And he would solve it. Eventually.

There were things Akihito disliked intensely. It was a short list but at the top of the it was water and the outdoors. Akihito never, ever went outside. He did not like to be pushed down on his back and have his stomach exposed. Which was strange because Asami loved to have his own belly rubbed by the humans, but Akihito seemed to really hate it. He also hated loud noises. Loud noises and explosions didn’t bother Asami, he was used to it. But the poor kitten was so terrorized by the fireworks on Independence Day that he hid for three days straight under the bed.

But there was one thing he noticed that Akihito hated more than anything and that was to be ignored. Not that he was always particularly receptive to attention either. He did not like to be forcefully picked up or petted, but if one of the humans sat quietly and paid attention to something other than Akihito for too long... sure enough the kitten would come slinking over. He would position himself between the human and whatever they were paying attention to, whether it be the moving picture box or a book or the typing thing. And if the human didn’t turn its attention to him immediately, he would start nudging them, looking for affection.

Asami desperately wanted Akihito to nudge HIM for affection.

So instead of following him around and watching him all the time, Asami then tried his best to ignore him.

He was really bad at it.

Everytime he lost track of the cat it made him utterly nervous. He knew logically that the cat never left the house and that he was perfectly safe, but of all his charges, Akihito was the most helpless, with his soft clawless paws and his tiny teeth and so he felt compelled to keep an extra close eye on him. And also, the more he ignored him, the happier it seemed to make the cat and well! That just irritated Asami to no end.

So he gave up on that plan quite quickly and continued to watch for a way to gain the kitten’s trust.

Akihito liked treats, he liked meat and especially fish. He loved to lay down in the warm sunshine and he loved to hide in small spaces. He loved to be petted and to have his pretty fur stroked gently and to be scratched behind the ears. And he loved toys. It amused Asami endlessly when he would pretend to stalk the little human’s stuffed toys and pounce on them. He LOVED crumpled paper and whenever he found some he would take it and play with it for hours, fascinated by the crinkly noise it made. Sometimes the humans would take a feather on the end of a string and wave it about in front of him. Akihito would start out trying to play it cool and disinterested but Asami could see the gleam in his pretty blue eyes, the desire to chase it and before long he would be twisting and somersaulting through the air trying to catch the feather.

That was when Asami learned something important; the kitten liked to chase things too.

He filed that handy piece of information away to use later.

There was one toy though that Akihito loved more than any other. He took it everywhere with him, he even slept with it. It was a small black stuffed tiger named FeiFei.

Akihito loved it.

So naturally, Asami hated it.

He hated it even more when he realized just how much Akihito REALLY loved it. Asami was transfixed the first time he saw the cat mount it; placing it between his tiny white legs and rubbing his pretty pink cock back and forth against its back until the he was satisfied. It was the most turned on Asami had ever been: his own thick, red cock unfurling from its foreskin as he spied on the cat rutting against its toy. The soft, needy, mewling noises Akihito made in his throat were music to Asami’s ears. Even better than the purring.

Asami now wanted to make him make THOSE noises even more than he wanted to make him purr.

And then as the large dog jealously watched the small cat cradling his toy affectionately afterward, cleaning it gently with that small pink tongue and sleeping with it trustingly, he wanted to take that toy away from him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He wanted to shred it with his teeth into tiny bits of fluff until nothing was left. But then Akihito would really hate him. Asami clenched his jaws together in frustration and paced back and forth as he thought.

But then his intelligent golden eyes gleamed and Asami smirked.

He could use this.

He had finally found Akihito’s weakness.

-

Akihito languished happily with his FeiFei. Life was really starting to feel normal again.

Having a dog around really wasn’t such a bad thing after all. Other than the 'creepy staring and following him about' bit, he had really never done anything bad at all. He had tried to touch him and sneak up on him a few times, but then Akihito always heard him coming so that wasn’t such a challenge to overcome, and after a couple dozen tries, he had given up completely. In fact, Akihito felt he was likely rather soft in the head. But with him around, no other animals came anywhere near the yard. Asami made sure of it. He patrolled the borders several times an hour.

Akihito felt much safer in the house as well, and the humans felt better too, having such a large strong dog to protect them.

Akihito wasn’t sure he would be much good in a fight considering that Asami had been living there for weeks and hadn’t been able to catch him once and Akihito knew he wanted to. But his appearance certainly made up for any other shortcomings. He was large and strong and very, very intimidating looking. No intruder would come into their house with a dog that looked like Asami standing watch. Akihito snuggled happily into his stuffed toy, feeling very safe and secure.

But then he heard a metallic popping sound from the kitchen and Akihito flew towards it eagerly. Dinner! But he stopped at soon as he saw the dog at the other end of the kitchen. The human was scooping Asami’s dinner into a large bowl. Akihito’s was already arranged on a plate at the other end of the kitchen. Akihito refused to eat if his plate was too near the dog’s. Couldn’t keep an eye on him. He warily began to eat his food, daintily, carefully, with his blue eyes constantly flicking up towards the dog. The beast ate in big bites and his food was quickly gone. Usually he stayed and watched Akihito eat his food, but this time he didn’t. This time, he disappeared as soon as he was done eating. In fact, Asami stayed away after dinner too when all the humans gathered together and watched the moving pictures. Akihito didn’t particularly mind. More laps and petting for him afterall.

The kitten didn’t notice that anything was amiss until he stretched and yawned wide and decided it was time for bed. He had slept with the humans ever since the intruder had come. Even with Asami around, he still felt safer with them. He hopped gracefully up onto the big fluffy bed. The big fluffy bed where he had left FeiFei hours earlier. The big fluffy bed that was now empty.

Where was FeiFei? Akihito looked around. The little black tiger wasn’t in the room.

He jumped down to the floor and looked curiously under the bed.

Nope.

Although it was quite filthy. The white kitten wrinkled his nose and backed out. The urge to bathe himself was strong but he stamped it down. He didn’t have time for this. He needed to find FeiFei. Perhaps one of the girls had taken him?

He pawed through their rooms looking through all the stuffed animals but no FeiFei. Perhaps the long haired human had taken him to wash? He looked in the laundry room, but the noisy white boxes were empty and silent. No FeiFei. Akihito began to get worried and circled round the house again, looking everywhere. He was gone, it was like he had materialized into thin air. Akihito fought the urge to panic and made another round through the house. His favorite toy was still gone.

But then he noticed something else as missing too.

The dog.

Asami was nowhere to be found either.

Which wasn’t particularly unusual, he usually slept outside. It was the strangest thing to Akihito but he seemed to actually LIKE it out there. The humans had even built him a house to sleep in and ever since then, once everyone went to bed, Asami slipped outside and slept in it.

Akihito jumped up on the back of the sofa and peered out into the dusky twilight. The trees were black against the purplish blue sky. Everything was dark. He could hardly make out the shapes with the bright lights of the house behind him. But his keen almond shaped eyes slowly adjusted and he could see another dark shape. The dog slowly moved forward out of the shadows and from his teeth dangled a familiar dark shape. A tiny black tiger. Akihito gasped and pressed his pink paws up against the window. FeiFei!!!

The dog’s evil golden eyes smirked at him and he waved Aki's toy at him tauntingly before turning his back and disappearing into the doghouse with his prisoner.

Akihito yowled in horrified, helpless frustration.

That bastard Asami had kidnapped his FeiFei! That was his toy! HIS! And that stupid dog couldn’t have it. He was going to get it back. And when he did, he’d have his revenge.

Akihito’s blue eyes narrowed sharply as he looked outside the window.

Oh yes, this meant war.

-

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

-

Akihito was hiding.

He had scooted the dog’s water bowl into position and now he was ready and waiting. Every so often his tail twitched impatiently. He snuggled deeper into his camouflage of bread and bananas, blue eyes glittering. Soon his prey would come and he would pounce. The little white cat had a plan. He was going to make that dog’s life so miserable; Asami would never again consider taking something of his. By the end of the week, the beast would come to him whimpering and begging him to take FeiFei back. Akihito smirked triumphantly to himself as he waited.

Finally the dog came lumbering into the kitchen looking for his water bowl. Of course, Akihito had scooted it across the floor into position under his hiding spot, but Asami didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. He calmly lowered his great head and began to drink from the bowl. Akihito’s body scrunched up in preparation. He only had one shot at this, he had to get it right. His aim had to be perfect. Silently and gracefully, Akihito launched himself into the air, like a tiny white ninja.

With all four feet outstretched, he landed perfectly on top of the dog’s big head, pushing his face down into his waterbowl with a great big splash that sloshed the liquid over the sides and all over the floor. Before Asami could blink, he had jumped off his head and was darting out of the kitchen as fast as his little legs could go. Akihito ran into the living room and climbed the bookcase frantically, fully expecting the dog to give chase with fur and fangs flying.

But nothing happened.

Akihito waited and waited and the dog slowly came out of the kitchen, his face dripping wet, little droplets of water trailing behind his chin onto the carpet. He blinked up at Akihito, his golden eyes glimmering with amusement. Wait, what?!

Amusement!!!

Asami thought this was funny?! Akihito had just gotten his face wet. With real WATER. On his FACE!

It was the absolute worst thing Akihito could imagine doing to anyone, the absolute worst.

If getting that horrid, cold, slippery stuff on someone’s face on PURPOSE wasn’t a declaration of war, Akihito did not know what was. He watched the dog calmly wipe his muzzle on the carpet, side to side and then lay down to take a nap. He was wholly and completely unfazed.

Akihito dropped his head onto his tiny paws in disappointment. He had been so SURE that would work! But then again the dog was rather strange. Things that bothered Akihito terribly didn’t bother him at all. Who knew, maybe the dumb dog even liked water. The thought was utterly absurd, but not unthinkable. After all, the humans voluntarily got wet each and every night. The cat supposed he would just have to try harder then. What would make the dog mad?

He couldn’t think of anything. Asami didn’t seem to be bothered by anything at all. Not bright lights or loud noises or the outdoors or water or getting his tail pulled by the little humans or anything! Hmmph. Akihito lay on top of the bookcase glumly, his pretty blue eyes focused on the doghouse outside where his friend was being held captive. He couldn't just waltz out there, into the dog’s house and take FeiFei back. The dog would never allow that. And plus, then that plan meant Akihito would have to go outside and just no. No, somehow he had to make the dog give his FeiFei back. He had to make him absolutely miserable until he gave in. But how could he do that? Asami had no weaknesses.

But…. the dog had things he liked too, that Akihito could take away. He didn’t seem to have any attachments to toys like Aki did, but the dog loved food. Blue eyes glimmered mischievously. Akihito had a new plan.

-

He looked left. He looked right.

Akihito’s pretty little ears twitched side to side, searching for any hint that someone might be approaching. He heard nothing and so he raised his right leg and released with a sigh of satisfaction. Usually he went to the bathroom in the litter box. It was ok, got rid of the smell and allowed him to cover up his shame, but he hated how the sandy stuff clung to his paws. This, however, was much more satisfying. Akihito peed all over the dog’s kibble in his bowl and then walked away primly, quite proud of himself.

Let’s see Asami keep his cool over THAT.

Now all he had to do was find a safe spot to wait until the dog got hungry.

He didn’t have to wait long. Asami ate pretty often. He was a big dog and he spent a lot of time running around, glaring intimidatingly at would-be intruders, so he tended to work up a pretty good appetite.

Sure enough, about an hour later Akihito was awoken from his nap on top of the refrigerator to the click- click- click of Asami’s nails on the floor. The large dog took long gulps of water and then turned to his large red foodbowl. And stopped. He sniffed it and recoiled with a disgusted expression on his face. Akihito snickered to himself when he did it again, checking it a second time, as if the first hadn’t been enough. Ha! When the dog turned away the second time Akihito’s heart rose victoriously. He had won! All he had to do was keep messing with Asami’s food and soon enough he would get so hungry he would have to surrender FeiFei.

But then Asami did something most unexpected. He walked right up to the small blue bowl on the other side of the kitchen labelled ‘Akihito’.

The white cat leaned over, watching him in disbelief. No. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t!

No. No. No!

That was not allowed.

That bowl said ‘Akihito’ on it. Right there in big letters. That was HIS bowl. HIS food. Asami wasn’t allowed to do that! That was against the rules!!! You could only eat out of the bowl with your name on it. The longhaired human had said so! It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t FAAAAIR!!!

The poor kitten watched in dismay as the dog finished off every last bite of his food. And then, to add insult to injury, he licked it! He licked his bowl clean and got dog slobber all over the bottom of it. Eeewwwwww. The cat wrinkled his little pink nose in disgust. After Asami finished defiling Akihito’s poor, innocent foodbowl, he trotted off without so much as a glance at the enraged kitten on top of the refrigerator.

Akihito was fuming. Steam was practically pouring out of his ears.

He was starting to realize that if he wanted to win this war, he was going to have to start playing dirty.

Really dirty.

-

The shoe was nearly as big as he was. It was brown leather with a tall heel and Akihito distinctly remembered his longhaired human saying that they pinched her toes last time she wore them, so Akihito felt rather sure she wouldn’t be too upset by the loss of them, only the principle of the thing.

They were very hard to chew, but Akihito did his best to mess them up. Took him nearly an hour. He chewed and he chewed and he gnawed on them until his little jaws hurt. But finally, finally they were a mangled mess with teeth marks all over them. Akihito felt quite proud. He then took the heel to the spot in front of the couch where Asami liked to sit and dropped the shoe there. As soon as the humans came home, someone was bound to notice it. And no one would suspect the cat, no, they would immediately blame the dog. Akihito snickered to himself happily.

Now Asami was really going to get it! Just wait!

Sure enough as soon as she got home she saw her mangled shoe on the floor in front of the couch and swept towards it, picking it up and peering at it with an upset expression on her face. For a moment, Akihito felt really bad, he loved her, he wouldn’t want to make her sad… she didn’t like those shoes, she said so! But then she scowled and bellowed, “ASAMI!!!!!” And Akihito was back to feeling happy again.

The large dog came quickly and sat smartly in front of her, his posture was perfect like a soldier giving a salute.

She frowned down at him waving the heel in front of his face, “Did you chew my shoe?”

Asami looked at her with regretful, sad eyes and her hardened expression immediately faded, “Oh well, I suppose its my fault. Dogs like to chew and I never did give you anything to chew, did I big boy? Well, I’ll forgive you just this once ok? Now don’t do it again.”

Asami nodded in understanding and she smiled, reaching into her purse and pulling out a large rawhide and handed it to him. Asami’s tail began wagging and he licked her hand in thanks before taking it gently and laying down to chew on it

Akihito was watching from his perch on the back of the couch; utterly aghast at how horribly wrong his devious plan had gone.

No! She was supposed to be mad! She was supposed to yell at him and kick him out of the house, not give him treats!!! He stamped his little white paw in frustrated anger and Asami’s golden eyes glowed in amusement. The cat glared at the dog furiously. This was not over, not by a long shot! She said she would forgive him, just this once, she had said.

Well, shoes came in pairs and what would happen if he did it AGAIN?

This time for sure, he would get him good.

-

He didn’t even wait until the next day, no, Akihito immediately went back in the closet to get the other shoe and started attacking it in anger. He was just so MAD. Nothing he did was working. He was helpless; he couldn’t hurt Asami, couldn’t make him mad, couldn’t even make the humans mad AT him! The dog had come here, invaded his space, taken his toy, eaten his food and he couldn’t do ANYTHING about it. Akihito’s sharp teeth ripped the leather shoe apart savagely, getting only minor satisfaction from the destruction of the inanimate object.

Stupid Asami. With his stupid hair and his stupid eyes and his stupid muscles.

The humans thought he was so cool. They thought he was such a good dog. He had fooled them all. Well, Akihito wasn’t fooled. He was the only one that saw him for what he was. Bad, through and through. Akihito would expose him for what he was and then he would be punished. Granted, Asami hadn’t actually chewed any shoes, but he had done other bad things he deserved to be punished for. Like eating Akihito’s food and stealing his toy. He deserved what was coming to him, every bit of it.

Akihito was so wrapped up in his dark thoughts, he didn’t even notice the humans come into the bedroom until it was too late.

He glanced up in horror at the longhaired human with the mangled shoe in his paws.

She looked down at him with an expression of shock and betrayal on her face, “Akihito? It was you?”

The poor kitten wished the ground would just swallow him up, then and there. His life was over. He didn’t want to live anymore. Asami could have it all, his toys, his foodbowl, everything, if only he could take it back.

Her face clouded with anger, “Akihito, how could you?!”

Aki cowered on the ground. Wincing at her angry words. They stabbed him in the heart. He had never made her mad before. Never. He felt horrible.

She picked up the shoe and shook it at him angrily, “I give you lots of toys and treats and everything. Why would you do this?”

Akihito shrunk down as low as he could go. He felt so, so awful. All of his earlier anger was gone, leaving behind only a cold, empty feeling inside him. He looked up with tears in his eyes. He was sorry; so, so sorry. The lovely kitten’s jewel like eyes were big and shiny and pleading.

She scowled at him, “Oh no mister, that won’t work on me, no sir! You get out of my closet right this minute!”

He ran from the closet obediently and hopped up on the bed. She chased him off, clapping her hands loudly and chasing him out of the room. The loud noise terrified him, just as much as her anger.

She slammed the bedroom door behind him angrily, “And stay out!!!!”

Akihito stared at the door hopefully, maybe in a few minutes, she would forgive him and let him back in. He didn’t want to sleep alone! He wanted to sleep with his humans! He didn’t even have his FeiFei to keep him company. Surely she didn’t expect him to sleep alone, did she?

He waited patiently by the door. Long minute after long minute passed and all he heard was silence. Finally, his slender shoulders slumped dejectedly and he decided she really wasn’t coming back. He slunk down the hall to see if perhaps one of the girls had left their doors open and maybe he could hop in bed with one of them. Both of their doors were closed and their rooms were silent. Now Akihito was really beginning to get worried. And to make matters worse, he could hear a storm beginning outside. The pitter-patter of rain on the windows. Akihito hopped up on the back of the couch and looked out the window. It was coming.

The flashes of light and the loud booms. They were coming to get him. He needed to get under the bed now or something terrible was sure to happen!

Akihito flew back down the hall, his heart in his throat. He pawed at the door to remind them that he was out here and needed to be let in now.

A great big boom rang out and the whole house felt like it was shaking. Akihito trembled and pawed at the door desperately making the door bounce against the frame loudly. His heart begged, please let me in! Oh pleasepleasepleasepleeeeeease!

The man’s sleepy voice hollered at him, “Quit it you stupid cat! Its just thunder! Go away!”

The kitten couldn’t have been more hurt than if he had been kicked. They had never yelled at him before. They had never told him to go away. And he had called him stupid. A stupid cat.

Akihito’s blue eyes filled with hurt tears and he began to cry. Stupid cat. Thats all he was now. Now they had a dog and Akihito was nothing. He was useless.

Nothing but a stupid, useless cat.

The booms and the flashes of light were coming. But what did it matter? His humans didn’t love him anymore. Let them come and take him away. He was just a stupid cat. Nobody would miss him anyway.

Akihito tucked himself in the corner between the wall and the sofa and began to cry. Harder and harder he sobbed. Tears streamed from his beautiful eyes and soaked the pale fur of his cheeks. With each boom of thunder the kitten cried out in fear, mewling and whimpering in terror between his sobs until suddenly he noticed an enormous shadow come out of the darkened room in front of him. Golden eyes were narrowed on him.

For a moment his tears were stopped by pure sheer terror and his breath caught in his throat in a hitched, frantic sob.

He was cornered. There was no escape. The dog had been biding his time, waiting for this moment, to get Akihito alone and helpless and now he was surely going to have his payback for all the mean pranks Akihito had pulled on him. The kitten curled into a small quivering ball and began to cry again. He could feel the monster’s hot breath on his neck. The jaws of doom were about to close on his tiny body. This was it. It was over. Asami was going to kill him.

But then the oddest thing happened and, as usual, Asami did the last thing Akihito expected him to do. He wedged his big body in between the sofa and the wall and created more space. Enough for him to curl his great body around Akihito’s and then he began gently, tenderly licking the salty tears from the kitten’s sad face.

Akihito stared up at him in confusion. Wasn’t he mad? Akihito had splashed water in his face and peed in his food bowl and tried to get him in trouble with the humans... Why wasn’t Asami mad at him? The dog cleaned his face and Akihito made a move to pull away. A large paw quickly came down on top of him, pinning him down in place, tucked up against Asami's chest and Akihito mewled helplessly as those terrible claws pressed against him. The dog could kill him in an instant, if he wanted to, snap his bones like twigs beneath those giant paws.

But he didn’t.

He didn’t let him go, but he gently stroked him, his claws moving through Akihito’s fur in the most wonderful way, scratching him in favorite spot at the nape of his neck. The dog’s muscular body felt so warm and powerful. And as Akihito slowly realized he was not about to die, he realized how very nice it felt to be held by him.He was so big and strong. The bright lights and booming noises didn’t seem nearly as frightening with Asami with him. Asami was tough and he wasn’t afraid of anything. And rather than being mean to him, he was protecting him, just like he protected the humans.

Akihito still didn’t understand why Asami had taken FeiFei away from him. But suddenly, it didn’t seem to matter quite so much. The calm thud-thud-thud of the dog’s heartbeat in his powerful chest soothed the kitten's raw nerves. He was so warm. Even warmer than his favorite sunny spot on the back of the couch. And this time he didn’t have to worry about falling off. That happened occasionally, when Akihito got really relaxed and it was always very embarrassing. Akihito snuggled closer to Asami unconsciously. The poor kitten was exhausted from his terrifying ordeal and he slowly fell asleep under the dog’s paw. Rather than feeling crushing or oppressive, the weight felt soothing, comforting. With every boom of thunder, that great paw soothed away his terrified shudders until they were no more. Without even realizing it, Akihito began to purr. His tiny chest vibrated in a low, continuous, murmuring sound of contentment as Asami kept watch over him, all through the dark and stormy night.

-

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Akihito woke the next morning, happy and warm and contented.

And then, he opened his eyes.

He was face to face with giant fangs. A big black nose. A huge shaggy head and piercing golden eyes.

Asami!

With a hissing, yowling screech, the kitten launched himself into the air, his little arms and legs pinwheeling. He streaked across the floor, and raced to the nearest hiding spot.

It happened to be a houseplant.

Blue eyes peeped out from between the ferns. The dog looked back at him questioningly, one eyebrow arched up. It made Akihito feel rather like an idiot.

Which he obviously was. What had he been thinking last night? Sleeping with the dastardly DOG. Ridiculous. Absurd. He had obviously been suffering from temporary insanity, brought on by the storm and the stress. In the light of morning, he saw things clearly again. He and Asami were arch-enemies. No matter how nice he had been last night, as long as he held FeiFei captive, there would be no truce between them

He and Asami looked at each other for a long time. Finally the dog shrugged and left in search of breakfast, leaving the bewildered cat behind him.

Akihito just stared as he walked away. He didn’t understand him at all. He could have killed him last night. Could have gotten away with it too. The humans probably would have thought he had run away, so upset from his scolding or frightened by the thunder. He could have eaten him right up and no one would have been the wiser. So why hadn’t he? And even more important, WHY had he been so nice? Cuddling him and licking away his tears and protecting him from the horrible storm. Why had he done those things?

For the life of him Akihito just couldn’t figure it out. What did he want? What was he hoping to achieve? Was Asami trying to get his guard down, so he could attack? Well, if that were truly his plan, last night had been the perfect opportunity. Akihito had basically served himself up on a silver platter and the dog hadn’t harmed a single hair on his head.

He was going to have to set aside all his preconceived notions and start all over. Perhaps all the things Akihito had thought about dogs weren’t really true.

Akihito decided to study Asami carefully, to learn as much as he could about him. He watched him, all day long. And the irritating thing was, Asami didn’t even seem to notice his scrutiny. In fact, he almost seemed to be ignoring him. The sudden change in behavior bothered the cat immensely. For weeks now the dog had been following him around. Watching every move he made as if it were of the utmost in importance. Now he hardly even seemed to notice that Akihito was even there! It was as if, after sleeping with him once, Asami had completely lost interest in him…. Akihito felt put out and insulted by that, and he wasn’t even sure why. He hadn’t even WANTED his attention in the first place, and now that he had lost it, he felt…

A sudden thought came to him like a lightbulb turning on and Akihito’s ears perked up.

Asami wasn’t paying any attention to him.

Which meant he wouldn’t notice if Akihito went outside and rescued FeiFei. He wouldn’t be expecting it. Akihito had never left the house for as long as Asami had been there. So he wouldn’t expect him to go out now. Akihito peeked over the back of the couch at the dog. He was sleeping peacefully.

Aki looked at him thoughtfully. He didn’t want to go outside. But it was his only option. There was no way Asami was going to give him back his FeiFei willingly. He had tried everything. The only thing left… was to go and TAKE him back.

The kitten padded to the back door quickly and silently. He sat there for a moment, staring at the little square doggy door. The last time he had gone out, he had been attacked by a wild, feral cat. A big one with nasty claws and a funny patch of dark fur under his harelip. He had tried to pin him down and climb on top of him and well… Akihito wasn’t sure what exactly he would have done, but he had barely gotten away. He was determined to do this as quickly and carefully as possible.

Akihito poked his tiny little head out the door and looked left, then right, his pert little ears twitching. And then he made a break for it, his heart pounding in his chest. It felt so strange, to have nothing over his head. Just emptiness. Just clear blue emptiness. It was almost dizzying. But beautiful. The blueness of the sky and the greenness of the grass. For a moment, Akihito wanted desperately to stop running. To just sit and enjoy it. The smell and the sound. He wanted to roll around in the soft tickly grass, like he used to, when he was little. Before all the bad things had happened and Akihito had learned what it meant to be a clawless kitten in a world full of claws.

He skittered into the doghouse and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. He looked behind him to see if anything was chasing him.

The yard was empty, peaceful. No one had noticed him. Akihito turned back to the shadows inside the doghouse and he smiled in victory at the little shape in the far corner. FeiFei!

He rolled around on the wooden floor, cuddling his stuffed tiger tightly, mewing to himself happily. Poor FeiFei, out here all alone, with nobody but that dumb dog to keep him company. Never again, sweet FeiFei. His familiar scent wafted to Akihito’s nose and he began to feel that tightness in his loins. The need to relieve himself. It had been nearly a week since FeiFei had been taken and Akihito was feeling very pent-up. He really want to mount FeiFei. He poked his head out and looked around. The yard was silent. The birds were chirping peacefully. Surely a few more minutes wouldn’t matter. And its not like he would be able to relax with Asami around the house. Out here, he could relax.

It would only take a few minutes.

Aki nuzzled him once more and then laid him down on the floor, positioning himself carefully above FeiFei’s fluffy body. He held him still between his forelegs and began to shift his hips back and forth across the soft fur. It felt so good, Akihito couldn’t help the whine that arose in the back of his throat. For one moment he closed his eyes, lost in the sensual pleasure.

The next moment, he opened his eyes and the doghouse was completely dark. All the light blotted out by the enormous figure in the doorway. Akihito looked up in horror. He had been caught. Asami’s golden eyes were narrowed on him and he moved into the tiny space, towering over the little kitten.

Akihito moved back pressing himself against the wall. What was he going to do? Was he mad? Asami didn’t look mad. Just… focused. His eyes were intense. Very intense.

The dog snatched up the toy tiger from the floor with his teeth and stuffed it between the rafters of the doghouse. High above Akihito’s head, well out of the small cat’s short reach. The kitten’s sad blue eyes watched hopelessly. He would never get FeiFei back now. Never.

Then Asami’s eyes flicked back to him and the dog sat down, laying forward so that he and Akihito were more on the same level. He was still blocking the exit completely, but he looked as if he was trying to be nonthreatening. His tail wagged a little even. Akihito’s blue eyes were filled with confusion as he looked at his nemesis. What did he want? What on earth….

Asami slowly slid his paw forward across the floor until he pressed it against Akihito’s crotch. The cat jumped, his skin was very sensitive there. He squirmed away and pressed himself into the corner away from Asami’s paw. The dog did it again. Sliding his paw slowly and carefully across the floor until it pressed against Akihito’s hard little nub. The cat moaned helplessly. It felt so good.

He looked into the dog’s glowing golden eyes in confusion. Why was he doing this? What did he want Akihito to do?

Asami nudged Akihito’s penis again and looked at him meaningfully. It was finally dawning on the kitten what Asami wanted him to do. He looked between the dog and FeiFei in confusion. Did Asami really want him to do what he had been doing to FeiFei to his paw? Why? That was so weird. Akihito had learned early not to rub himself against the human’s legs because it made them mad. And now Asami WANTED him to do it to his?

The kitten didn’t understand. But then Asami began to move his paw, shifting it ever so slightly, rubbing his bumpy knuckles against Akihito’s hard, sensitive flesh. The message was clear. Akihito could do this his way, or Asami was going to do it HIS way.

The cat gulped and slowly positioned his knees on either side of his foreleg, with great care so that his sex was directly over the back of Asami’s paw.

Akihito briefly considered urinating on it.

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously at Asami’s and the dog looked down at him sternly, in warning. Aki decided he wasn’t suicidal.

Although it would have almost been worth it. Just to see his face.

He lowered himself slowly and began to move his hips a little as he brought his groin down. His penis begin to graze across Asami’s silky fur very gently, back and forth, tentatively, still a little unsure if this was what Asami wanted him to do. It wasn’t enough to get him off and the dog seemed to guess that. He stiffened his paw, bringing it up hard against Akihito’s cock.

Akihito yowled in pleasure pain and his spine arched. He began to press himself harder and harder onto Asami’s fur, gripping his forelegs with all four of his limbs. His motions against the dog’s strong paw were no longer subtle, and they certainly weren't gentle anymore. Akihito was riding his paw hard, grinding against it, pressing down now with more than his slight body weight as he squeezed himself against it. His pink lips were parted and he was unaware of the needy, whimpering noises he was making. He pressed his cock down, rutting harder and harder against Asami and then suddenly he felt the release wash over him, his thighs shaking against the sides of Asami’s foreleg and Aki breathed a sigh of relief as he trembled.

Suddenly, he remembered just where he was and his blue eyes opened wide as he stared up at the dog, frozen, completely still. His head came up in humiliated horror and he saw that Asami was looking at down at him with half lidded eyes. And there was a small smear of white fluid in the dark fur just above his paw. Akihito flushed in embarrassment, squeezing himself back into the corner of the doghouse. He trembled a little. He had gotten Asami’s fine black coat all messy. Perhaps the dog would change his mind, get angry and decide to hurt him afterall.

Asami did none of those things. The small kitten watched in fascination as the dog lowered his head and began to lick at the tiny smear. He never broke eye contact with Akihito, not once. His tongue lapped up the milky fluid as if it was the most delicious cream in the world. Akihito wondered why, but soon realized that wasn’t his biggest concern. The real question was, what was he going to do now?

They looked at each other.

Akihito tensed. He wanted to get away so badly. If he jumped high enough, fast enough, perhaps he could get right over the dog’s back and out into the yard before the much larger animal would even have a chance to turn around in the small space.

Asami noticed the beginnings of his motion and it was over before it had begun, really. Akihito tried to jump up and over, but the dog shifted his weight instantly and before the kitten even knew what happened, his other paw was on his back, between his shoulders, pressing him down. Akihito struggled for a moment, but he only increased the pressure. He stopped and Asami eased off just a little.

Then he began to pull him towards him. The kitten tried to resist, but it was no use. Every time that he tried to move in any other direction, Asami’s strength was there; backed by his long reach, countering Akihito’s every effort. There was no escape, no matter which way he turned. Asami’s pull on him only strengthened the more he twisted in his grip. He kept up his slow pull until Akihito was pressed down, right on the floor underneath his jaws.

There was nothing else to do now but watch as Asami decided his fate. They looked into each other's eyes and he felt the pressure ease off more and more until Asami did something which completely surprised and astounded him. And at the same time, it completely soothed away Akihito’s fear.

Asami leaned his face closer to his and then he licked Akihito’s lips, gently, lovingly.

The kitten stared up at him for a long moment and then he closed his pretty eyes and sighed happily. Akihito began purring as the dog’s tongue slipped between his lips to dart into his mouth. Exploring the tiny wet cavern as carefully as he could. Akihito was overwhelmed, but not in that terrible, frightening, helpless way. What Asami was doing was so strange, so foreign, and yet it felt so good.

He opened those pretty eyes again to look at Asami while their tongues danced. After a long while Asami pulled back and laid his head down so that they were face to face.

They couldn't speak to each other, but those glowing golden eyes told Akihito everything he needed to know. Asami wasn’t going to hurt him. Not now. Not ever.

Akihito immediately relaxed in his grip and nuzzled him back, tentatively, his happiness expressed by the rumbly purring in his chest that slowly got louder and louder. Asami licked the top of his head once more and then moved so that Akihito could leave the doghouse if he wished. The little white kitten made a mad dash for the kitchen door.

He stopped halfway and looked behind him. Asami was walking slowly in the opposite direction, likely to patrol the borders of the fence again for threats and make sure no one had gotten in. And Akihito realized, he was running not because he was frightened, or because something was chasing him or even because he wanted to get away. He was just running…. simply out of habit.

So Akihito stopped.

He turned and he sat on his haunches in the sweet smelling, softly scented grass. The emptiness over his head didn’t frighten him so much. It was blue and lovely and filled with white fluffy things Akihito wished he could play with. He sat there and watched the goings on as he had so many times from the window and he realized, the yard was his again. Asami had given it back to him. As long as the strong dog was there, no other animal would dare come into this yard and chase him. Asami would keep him safe, he would tear apart anyone who tried to hurt him. Akihito was now just as safe outside as he was with four walls around him and a roof over his head.

He smiled wide and took off running again. He zipped right past Asami and skidded to a stop in front of him, crouching down in the tall grass looking up at him, butt up, fluffy tail waving, blue eyes sparkling. Asami just looked at him in confusion.

So Akihito did it again, zipping around him in a small circle, stopping in front of him, waving his tail tauntingly as he looked at him. The message was clear; chase me, chase me! Asami’s golden eyes twinkled as he understood and giant muscles began to coil under his dark fur. Akihito's eyes opened wide in alarm and he gasped; taking off at just the same moment Asami did. The dog’s long legs gobbled up the earth, but Akihito was much much faster. He was also infinitely more nimble and agile, making hairpin turns, changing direction in an instant, bouncing off trees and sliding under bushes. Asami was barking joyfully the whole time he gave chase. Akihito was thrilled and exhilarated, enjoying every second. He couldn’t run like this in the house. When he did, he always got in trouble. There were just so many things to break indoors…. But not out here. Outside, he could run as fast as he wanted! They ran all over the yard, down to the creek in the back, under the old oak tree, around and around the treehouse, until Akihito finally slowed and allowed Asami to catch him with a gentle bump of his nose to Akihito’s backside that caused the little kitten to go tumbling head over heels.

Asami caught him gently and picked him up by the nape of his neck, placing him in the grass between his paws. Akihito mewed happily and Asami licked him affectionately before laying his head back on the grass as he panted. Akihito recovered before he did and darted off into the grass. There was a lizard sitting on a rock. A green lizard with googly eyes and a tongue that zipped in and out of his mouth. Akihito was immediately transfixed, he stalked the lizard, chasing the little green stripe across the grass with focused determination until it disappeared into a log. Akihito’s little shoulders slumped in disappointment at his defeat.

But suddenly a fluffy black thing entered his line of sight and the kitten’s pointy ears perked up again. It wiggled in the air in front of him and he grabbed at it with his paws but then it disappeared behind him, over his head. Akihito turned and realized it was Asami’s tail. He waggled it teasingly, just out of Akihito’s short reach, his golden eyes smirking at Akihito. The kitten’s little body coiled up and he jumped as high as he could, but Asami lifted his tail again. And then he took off across the yard with Akihito in hot pursuit, nipping at his ankles. The kitten was faster than he was and quickly caught him. Asami pretended as if Akihito had taken him down by force and laid down submissively. Akihito jumped up on top of his prey triumphantly and prowled back and forth over his long body, kneading his toes into the thick fur to keep his balance. Every now Asami would groan in pleasure and Aki realized that he liked it, so he did it some more, wriggling his toes in as deep as he could.

For the first time in his whole life, Akihito spent the entire day outside. The cat and the dog ran and played to their heart’s content. He explored the yard happily, finding all sort of interesting things to play with and funny hiding spots with Asami keeping watch over him carefully. Later, grey storm clouds approached and the dog herded him inside just as the afternoon showers began. Then they napped on the carpet in front of the couch and that was how the humans found them when they came home; the little white kitten sound asleep and purring, curled up fast in the crook of the big dog’s neck.

-

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

The next few weeks were the happiest in Akihito’s young life. For the first time ever, he had a friend to play with. The dog was endlessly patient with his antics. He always acted surprised when Akihito tried to scare him and he would play hide and seek and chase to Akihito’s heart’s content. But even better, he always knew when Akihito needed alone time. When Akihito was feeling quiet and wanted to be by himself, Asami somehow knew it before he even did and would leave the cat be, respecting his space, until he was ready to play again. They got along famously as if they had lived together for years and years and soon Akihito couldn’t even remember how he lived without him.

There was just one problem; Asami did everything for him and Akihito couldn’t do anything in return.

Asami kept him warm at night and protected him and played with him and everytime Akihito needed to… do what male cats did…. Asami was right there, stoically sacrificing his paw up to Akihito’s desires. He was much, much better than FeiFei and at first the kitten couldn’t get enough of it. It felt so delicious to rub up against the soft fur covering those hard muscles... Asami was lucky to even have fur left on the back of his knuckles… but slowly over time, Akihito started to feel guilty about it. Especially since he had noticed that the dog had similar needs and desires and Akihito had never ONCE helped him in return.

Problem was, he wasn’t even sure how to go about it. He was just so small and Asami was so big. He supposed Asami could hold him down and use him the same way he used to use FeiFei…. but then Akihito thought about the mess the large animal would make in his pretty white fur and he shuddered. He just couldn’t bear to get that sticky stuff all over him. And Asami surely would. He’d get it all over his back where it was hard to reach and impossible to clean. No. No. No. Akihito shook his head in disgust.

But everytime he did… what he did…. with Asami’s paw, he felt worse and worse. More and more ashamed and selfish. And so Akihito decided he wasn’t going to do…that… with Asami anymore. Unfortunately, without FeiFei OR Asami…. Akihito was in a bit of a pickle.

He looked inside and he looked outside for a suitable substitute. He knew better than to do it on the girl’s stuffed animals or the furniture…. but then he found a rolled of socks that was just perfect. He held it and rubbed himself experimentally against it. He frowned. The scratchy fabric was much rougher than Asami’s fur and it wasn’t nearly as firm. This was going to be difficult.

But once Akihito had made up his mind to do something, he gave it his best shot. The white cat began vigorously rubbing his crotch against the socks, back and forth, his little brows knotted together in concentration, his pink tongue pursed between his lips as he gave that sock everything he had…. he was almost there too, when suddenly the socks disappeared between his legs, pulled right out from underneath him. Akihito whirled around in surprise and came face to face with glaring golden eyes.

The kitten swallowed hard.

Asami looked really, really pissed.

He slowly and methodically shredded the socks Akihito had been humping into teeny tiny bits of fabric and then calmly blew the remaining puffballs into Aki’s face. The kitten coughed delicately.

The dog’s scowl was hot enough to set Akihito’s eyebrows on fire. The kitten cowered before his fury and shrank down. Without breaking eye contact, Asami slammed his paw down purposefully on the floor and slid it towards him.

Akihito looked at it. He didn’t really feel like it anymore. He shook his head timidly.

Asami growled and then barked, startling Akihito. He pushed his paw closer insistently.

Now the kitten was starting to feel defensive. It wasn’t fair for him to be the one getting off all the time. It made him feel bad not to be able to reciprocate. It wasn’t like he was cheating with another dog or something. Stupid jealous Asami. It was just a roll of socks. Akihito glared back stubbornly and shook his head again.

Asami lifted an eyebrow as if to say Oh?

He stood towering over Akihito, looking down on him sternly and suddenly the kitten felt very, very foolish. He had forgotten how much stronger and more powerful Asami was than him. His blue eyes went wide in alarm and he took off running. He didn’t even make it out of the laundry room; Asami snagged him midstride, picking him up by the scruff of his neck. Akihito twisted in his grip, hissing and snarling and yowling as Asami carried him outside into the doghouse. He plopped the kitten down on the floor, blocked the exit with his own body and pushed Akihito over onto his back. The kitten began mewling in fright. He didn’t like being on his back. It was frightening, having his soft, delicate, underbelly exposed. He squirmed and wiggled in discomfort but the dog gave him no mercy. He kept him in place with one strong paw and buried his nose between the kitten’s tiny white thighs. Akihito’s mewling increased in pitch and frequency as the hot, wet, rough tongue of the dog began to rub against his privates, coaxing his hard pink flesh out. As soon as it emerged, Asami licked his cock harder and harder; the intense sensation sending hot tingles up Akihito’s spine and making his toes curl. He shuddered and whimpered and suddenly released straight into the lapping mouth of the dog, screaming as loud as his little kitten lungs could scream.

He languished on the floor, stunned and confused by the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Finally he sat up and looked up at Asami with bewildered eyes.The dog smirked at him, looking very satisfied with himself.

But even in his daze, Akihito noticed that there was one part of Asami that didn’t look satisfied at all.

His enormous red cock stood hard and throbbing between his legs, juices running down from the tip. Akihito was transfixed. Perhaps….perhaps he could do the same thing Asami had just done to him? He crept closer and closer until his tiny white head was between Asami’s giant muscular legs. He looked up to make sure Asami was ok with what he wanted to do. That black head nodded calmly, but his golden eyes were burning hot, his pupils blown wide. It was obvious, he wanted this, badly. Akihito suddenly felt very powerful, that he could make big, strong Asami look like THAT.

He began to lick the penis, lapping at it, stroking it gently with his delicate pink tongue. Asami groaned in pleasure and Akihito felt exhilarated by it, warming to his task, licking it with more and more enthusiasm.

But his tongue was very small and he could only lick a little bit at a time. Asami was clearly enjoying Akihito’s efforts, but he didn’t seem to be anywhere close to relief of what Akihito knew had to be a very painful throbbing in his loins by now. Akihito wanted to make him feel better, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. The dog’s cock was just so very BIG. He wanted to suck on it, but he couldn’t get it in past his own sharp and pointed teeth. Even if he opened as wide as he possibly could, his fangs would still scratch Asami’s cock.

Akihito looked at the enormous penis in frustration. He nuzzled it once more and then moved to kneel in front of Asami, looking up trustingly over his slender shoulder, he raised his bottom in offering. He would let Asami use his bottom to hump against, and even get his fur all sticky if thats what it took to make him happy too. Asami was so good to him. It was the least he could do. Hopefully Asami would help him clean his fur after.

The dog stared at him in disbelief. He cocked his head to the side as if to say ‘Really?’

Akihito mewed in encouragement, wiggling his bottom side to side. Asami’s nose immediately went to it, gently nudging aside his tail and licking Akihito’s pink furled pucker. Akihito shivered in pleasure. He didn’t understand why Asami was licking him there, but oh it felt nice. He did it for a long time and by the end of it, he could feels the dog’s juices and saliva running between his legs and Akihito’s own tiny pink penis was hard again. Akihito wasn’t worried. He could always use Asami’s paw again once Asami was done doing whatever it was he was doing.

Finally he seemed to lose interest in Akihito’s tiny hole and he moved to enfold Akihito with his much larger body, positioning the cat between his powerful hindlegs, his forelegs holding Akihito pinned in position, his paws locked around the cat’s tiny waist.

Akihito mewed softly in acceptance. This was ok, this was just how he used to hold FeiFei, he was familiar with all of this. And now Asami would rub his penis across Akihito’s furry bottom, he would go back and forth and back and forth until the sticky stuff came out and then it would all be over.

But then Asami did something most unexpected and pressed his cock, not across Akihito’s soft white back as he had expected, but right snug up against his tiny little asshole. And then he began to push the tip inside.

Pretty almond shaped blue eyes went wide in disbelief.

No. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t!

No. No. No!

That was not allowed.

That was for things to come out of, NOT for things to go INTO!!!

The kitten yowled in outraged surprise as the dog’s slippery penis nudged further inside his tight little entrance. He began to fight and squirm to get away, Asami did not let him go. The dog only licked the top of his flattened ears softly, comfortingly…. and then pushed his enormous cock inside Akihito a little more. Akihito yowled and then as the pain of the unexpected intrusion slowly faded, he glared up at him. Let me go you big dummy! This was NOT how this worked!!!

Asami did not seem to understand that.

Slowly but surely he pressed his cock into Akihito’s tiny body. The kitten’s whines and cries rose in pitch and frequency as his soft tummy bulged and his poor little body was forced to stretch beyond what nature ever intended. His inner muscles protested with every inch, fighting as the dog’s cock was slowly and inexorably pressed deeper and deeper inside him. He ached and he throbbed and his head spun but finally, finally Asami seemed to be done. His furry groin was pressed tightly against the kitten’s bottom. He could feel every brush of of silky black hair against his tightly stretched ring. He could feel Asami’s heartbeat, pulsing and throbbing inside of him. Akihito panted; mewing softly and repeatedly, bleating piteously like a little trapped lamb. He had stopped trying to get away at this point and was now just trying to deal with the overwhelming ache and pressure inside him.

Asami nuzzled him as best he could, holding him for a long, long time. He lapped at the side of the kitten’s neck gently and affectionately, his long rough tongue stroking Akihito’s fur and sending shivers down his spine. Akihito looked up at him blearily, wondering what was going to happen now…

He found out all too soon. As the forward intrusion stopped, Akihito relaxed; the kitten’s lithe, limber body stretching to accommodate the enormous cock thrust inside it. His sphincter’s grip on Asami’s member loosened just a bit. Not much, but it was enough.

Asami began to slowly withdraw and Akihito’s big eyes opened even wider. He gasped in pain, it felt like his insides were being tugged out, the bulging head of the dog’s cock pulling and rubbing deep inside him as Asami pulled it out, Akihito screwed his eyes shut and tried to breathe, surely it was almost over now… surely?

He screamed as Asami suddenly pushed back in, his groin slamming against the kitten’s tiny, fragile hips. He held still but for a moment this time and then began to withdraw again. Finally, Akihito understood what was happening. Asami was going to hump him just like he did FeiFei, but with one major difference; he planned to rut against the kitten with his penis INSIDE Akihito’s bottom.

Akihito moaned loudly in terrified comprehension, squirming helplessly in Asami’s strong grip. There was no escape, the dog’s giant paws were locked around his waist and hips; holding him in position. The dog began to make slow back and forth motions with his hips, pistoning in and out of the kitten's poor little body. For a moment, his ass felt ablaze with pain, the heat of the friction setting him on fire… but slowly… that smoldering burn turned to something else and Akihito realized his own cock was hard and throbbing between his thighs. It pulsed and jerked with every thrust, oozing precum from the tip.

Suddenly Akihito wanted more. He bowed his little legs out and arched his back, pushing his bottom up. The change in position was like lightning. Now every inward thrust was hitting a place inside him that made his entire body throb with pleasure. The kitten’s mouth fell open as he yowled, caterwauling with pleasure, the ecstatic cries echoing off the walls of the doghouse but not exiting, muted by the large furry body blocking the doorway.

Akihito couldn’t believe it but he was close to his own release, he was sure his bottom would never be the same as the cock drove in and out; ruthlessly stretching his delicate tissues beyond belief, but the pleasure pushed aside all his resistance. He couldn’t understand it, how could he be so aroused while so helpless? How could he feel so much pleasure, even with the pain?

The kitten didn’t understand it, not one bit, but that changed nothing.

He wailed with pleasure as Asami drove his cock against his pleasure button and suddenly, his ring began spasming around the hard length and he began humping up and down on it, the sensations spreading through his body as his cock exploded all over the floor in front of him. Asami gave a low grunt and thrust up inside him hard. Akihito felt one last bulge pushed inside him with a loud popping noise and then he felt wet jets of what he knew must be Asami’s own sticky white fluid spraying up into his belly; filling it with moist heat.

That was the last thing the poor cat remembered before everything went dark.

-

 

Asami collapsed onto his side, panting with the little kitten boneless and unconscious; rucked up under his lower abdomen between Asami’s legs. He was careful not to crush him. The kitten didn’t move. The dog curled his body around and nudged Akihito with his nose. The kitten’s head lolled limply on the floor. For a moment Asami was worried, but then he noticed all of the shiny white streaks across the wooden floor. Akihito had found his own pleasure evidently, and quite a lot of it. Asami had never seen the kitten shoot so many juices out at once. He smiled in pride knowing he must have made his kitten very happy indeed for him to have released so much.

Asami was simply glowing with pleasure that the kitten had finally allowed him to mate with him. He had long decided that Akihito was his own beloved mate and was thrilled when the lovely creature reciprocated his feelings and offered his backside to him to cement their bond as mates. He loved Akihito so very much, he would always be there, he would protect him and love him and care for him always. Asami lapped at his sweet little face and lovely ears, grooming him lovingly and cuddling him gently. Akihito moaned a little. He sounded uncomfortable. Asami decided he was probably sore and tender. As careful as he had been to prepare his little pucker, Asami knew it must have been a a bit uncomfortable to take his penis inside. Afterall, Akihito was so very much smaller than he was. But so very, VERY brave. Asami kissed him once more on the top of his teeny, tiny head and then moved to gently withdraw his member from the kitten’s little bottom.

The kitten yelped in pain, his body spasming. Asami grunted in discomfort as his tight ring clenched down even more around the base of his cock. He needed to relax, Asami decided and so he waited a bit before trying again, gently licking and stroking the kitten’s trembling back as best he could to help him relax. When Akihito was limp and breathing deeply, Asami tried again to withdraw his cock from that tight little body. Immediately Akihito shrieked and Asami stopped, cuddling him as he trembled.

Suddenly he remembered something.

He had seen a male street dog mount a female once in an alleyway. The base of his penis swelled up when he ejaculated and he pushed it into her. They had been stuck together after that. Asami wasn’t sure for how long, because he had been on patrol at the time and didn’t have time to wait and see. But thats what was happening; the knot at the end of his cock was stuck inside poor Akihito!!

Asami nuzzled the kitten and he moaned again. Poor little angel. The dog felt terribly guilty, he had forgotten about his knot. Even as much as he wanted to clean the fastidious kitten up and let him rest, there was no helping it.

Until the swelling went down, they were stuck like this.

-


	5. Chapter 5

[Inspiration Art](http://amelitaray.tumblr.com/image/135476170515)

-

It took them a long, long time. Akihito’s body was very, very tight and the constriction at the base of the Asami’s cock held the blood in the knot. Until it went down, Asami was careful to keep his groin pressed against Akihito’s, so as not to pull at the large knot that remained locked inside his mate’s rim. Finally, with a little pain for both of them and a few whimpers and sobs on Akihito’s part, Asami was able to withdraw from his poor tender bottom. Never again, Asami decided. Now that he knew, he would be careful in the future not to knot with the little cat. It was just too much for his tender little body.

He lapped at it with his tongue to clean and soothe his raw hole before lifting Akihito by the nape of the neck to carry him inside. He placed the kitten on top of the softest, squishiest pillow on the sofa because he knew he would be hurting by now and wouldn’t want to walk. He brought him his toys and his catnip and his food and then Asami waited patiently at his side for Akihito to wake up.

When he finally did, yawning and raising his head; Asami was greeted with the angriest blue eyes he had ever seen.

He thought that they were even prettier if that were possible, but he didn’t get to enjoy the view very long. Hissing and spitting; Akihito flew at him, batting his face with his teeny tiny paws while Asami just stared at him in confusion. That obviously wasn’t the reaction the cat was hoping for because he gave an indignant screech and ran out of the room. Asami was quite impressed that he was able to move that fast considering their earlier activities.

He ran right to the bedroom and disappeared under the bed. Asami peered underneath but all Akihito gave him was a clear view of his lovely round backside and an angrily twitching tail.

The dog frowned in confusion. The cat was angry with him, that much was perfectly clear. But why?

Asami sat on his haunches with his head cocked to the side to contemplate the circumstances that had led to Akihito hiding under the bed.

Akihito had chosen a roll of socks over him earlier today, and while that had been incredibly insulting, Asami had quite enjoyed proving to Akihito how very much better he was at satisfying his kitten than a roll of socks could ever be. Yes, that had been quite satisfying. Afterwards his kitten had been in a much better mood. He had tried to reciprocate and then to Asami’s heart’s delight, he had expressed his desire to mate. And to Asami’s point of view, that had gone quite well. So what was Akihito so upset about?

The knotting. It HAD to be the knotting. He must have been scared during the knotting. Yes, that was it. Well, Asami was just as adamant as the cat was that that NEVER happen again. It had been most uncomfortable, not to mention undignified; laying there on the floor with their genitals locked together, unable to move. Asami shuddered in remembrance. Never again. Horribly embarrassing and awkward. Akihito was angry and rightfully so, he probably thought Asami had meant to do that to him and so of course he was upset. Well, Asami just had to make it up to him somehow.

Asami’s golden eyes glimmered. He knew just how to do that too: bacon, the most precious substance on earth. Even his persnickety kitten surely wouldn’t be able to resist its incredible allure. And he would surely realize how much Asami loved him when he gave it to him instead of eating it all himself.

Asami went to the kitchen and stared at the refrigerator intently with his head tilted just a bit to the left.

Every morning, he watched the longhaired human take the bacon out of the large silver box, open the clear crinkly stuff and take strips of it to heat up until it sizzled. Asami knew he couldn’t heat it like the humans did, but he felt quite certain it would be just as delicious cold.

He just had to get to it.

The handsome German Shepherd’s dark brow wrinkled in concentration. The humans would grab the handles, open the silver doors and the bacon was generally on the second or third shelf. Asami knew he could reach it, he just had to get the door open. He smirked to himself and puffed out his chest a bit. To any other dog that might be an insurmountable obstacle, but not to a tactically trained war dog. He had been trained to do much more difficult things. Asami hooked his paw through the handle and yanked, then he dropped it and quickly stuck his body in between the fridge and the door before it could close. A bounteous array met the dog’s golden gaze; meats and cheeses and all sorts of things he didn’t even know the name of. He began to delicately pick through the items with his teeth. If it looked like a fruit or vegetable, he shoved it to the side. If it looked like anything Akihito might like, he dropped it on the floor.

The pile quickly grew; sausages, ham, turkey, cheddar…. he thought Akihito might like the milk but sadly, the milk jug was much more fragile than it looked and the container exploded when he dropped it on the floor. Asami shrugged and continued on through the fridge. He had a mission, and that mission, was bacon.

He finally spied it on the top shelf, craning his neck, he tried to edge past the orange juice, but he knocked it off the shelf and the carton met the same fate as the milk jug once it hit the floor. The dog scowled in irritation at the enormous orange and white mess on the floor. This was supposed to have been a covert operation. Asami generally excelled at stealth; in and out before the enemy even knew what happened, but the items in the refrigerator were simply not cooperating with his plans.

He knew victory was imminent when he closed his teeth around the bacon, he could smell the tantalizing scent even through the packaging. Mmm…..

Asami added that to the pile and then picked up the entire lot in his teeth and made his way to the bedroom, giant orange and white pawprints following him into the bedroom.

He sat down beside the bed and ripped open the package with his teeth; carefully extracting a single piece of bacon. It was hard not to eat it right then and there but Asami was determined. He dropped it at the edge of the bed and nudged it underneath.

Akihito’s head immediately spun around from where he had been lying facing the wall. His adorable little pink nose wiggled as he picked up the delicious scent. Asami watched intently and the little cat slowly came closer and closer to the bacon, snagging it with his teeth and then retreating to eat it in peace. Once he was done, Asami dropped another. But he didn’t push it under the bed that time.

Asami grinned as a tiny white paw whipped out from under the bed and snagged the bacon. Akihito didn’t go nearly as far back under the bed as he did the first time.

The third piece forced Akihito to come out from under the bed entirely and the fourth piece dangled from Asami’s teeth, forcing the little kitten to come right up to him if he wanted the bacon.

Blue eyes scowled at him stubbornly, but Akihito did it. He walked right up to the enormous dog and pulled the bacon away from him in a little tug of war. Asami’s golden eyes glimmered as he released it and he blocked the kitten’s retreat under the bed with his body, curling it around him and cuddling him while his little white teeth gnawed on the chewy bacon he held with his teeny paws. Asami licked his back and the top of his head and kissed his pointy little ears until Akihito looked up at him with a twinkle in his eyes. He look interestedly at the other bags of food and Asami obliged him. He wanted to laugh. It was obvious the way to Aki’s heart was through his stomach. Asami could only hope he would always be this forgiving because he was bound to make more mistakes with his prickly kitten.

The dog tore open the bags and the two little pirates dug into their bounty of sausage and ham and turkey and cheese and bacon. About twenty minutes later, they lay sprawled out on the floor, two proportionately distended bellies. Asami was quite impressed. For his size, Akihito could really put it away. He had eaten almost as much as Asami.

They lay there in their food comas until the front door slammed shut. Akihito’s wide, guilty eyes looked over at him anxiously. Asami licked his nose comfortingly. The dog knew what was coming and was prepared. He was going to get it and good. But he had made his choice when he raided the fridge; truth was, he would much rather be in trouble with the humans than Akihito. They could yell at him, kick him, beat him and none of that would hurt nearly as much as Akihito ignoring him.

Asami pushed Akihito back under the bed where the humans wouldn’t see him. He would take the fall for this; him and him alone.

“ASAMIIII!!!!!””

He couldn’t help but wince, just a little. Her voice was incredibly high pitched when she was upset.

Asami walked into the kitchen. One eyebrow rose in surprise as he surveyed the mess. It was worse than he had realized. The milk had formed a puddle then ran all over in the trenches of the tile floor. The orange juice had fallen from a greater height and exploded vertically as well as horizontally. Orange liquid was sprayed all over the cabinets as far away as the opposite side of the kitchen. The refrigerator door had not completely shut and it droned on in a pitiful, monotonous “ding-ding-ding-ding”. It looked rather like a warzone and in the center of it stood his human, hands on her hips and a furious frown on her face.

“What the HELL happened here?”

The German Shepherd steeled his face and tried to look as innocent as caninely possible.

She lifted a finger and scolded him harshly, “BAD DOG! Very BAD dog! Outside with you! You are sleeping in the doghouse tonight buddy and NO DINNER!”

Asami supposed that was fair. His stomach was full to popping with the human’s food afterall. It was only right that she eat his food tonight in return.

The large black dog quickly headed outside, no sense in tempting her into further punishment by loitering about while she cleaned up the mess. Dark was beginning to fall and the other humans came home soon after the first one, he could hear her ranting to her husband about him; that perhaps he should be an outdoor dog. The husband managed to talk her out of it, stating that it would defeat the purpose of having a guard dog and Asami felt great relief at that. Not that he would have minded being an outdoor dog, its just that Akihito was an indoor cat and the idea of being separated from his kitten was intensely aggravating.

Asami lay down in the doghouse, his eyelids feeling heavy and his belly still full. He missed Akihito. Missed his sweet scent and his small warm body. Asami loved sleeping with him. Never had he allowed any other animal or even human to be near him while he slept but somehow, holding Akihito’s body while he slept just felt right. He supposed he could do one night without him though, at least he knew Aki wasn’t mad at him anymore.

Darkness fell and the wind began to blow outside his small shelter. A storm was coming in. Every so often the cloud in the distance light up with bright flashes of light. He could hear the rumbling getting louder. Asami looked towards the house in alarm, suddenly on full alert.

Akihito would be afraid. He was terrified of the thunder and the lightning.

Suddenly, Asami knew with certainty; Akihito needed him.

Orders be damned! The guard dog was needed. He needed to get back in the house. Now. He had to protect his kitten. He headed back up the hill towards the house. He was almost there when a tiny ball of white fur barrelled out of the doggie door, running full speed. The kitten ran right into Asami and bounced off his broad chest. He tumbled head over heels onto the ground and then shook his head dazedly. Asami stared at him in surprise. Then, he smiled as a warm burst of pride and affection bloomed inside him. His beautiful little kitten had been coming to him, by his own choice, on his own accord. He had even been going to brave the bad weather to get to him. Just like that, his cute little Akihito had come wandering back to his side.

Blue eyes stared mutinously up at him, as if reading his thoughts and saying ‘Na-Uh!’

He really was too adorable.

Asami smirked and then gently herded him to the doghouse with his nose, not giving the willful little cat a chance to change his mind. Akihito strode confidently ahead of him into his doghouse as if he owned the place. Which to tell the truth, as far as Asami was concerned, he did. Whatever Asami owned, was Akihito’s too. Even the little stuffed animal in the rafters. Asami pulled the toy down and dropped it in front of Akihito’s wide, surprised eyes. He supposed he had been rather silly, being so jealous of a stuffed tiger. Asami smiled gently when the kitten grabbed it happily…. but later that night, as the thunder rumbled and the rain pattered on the roof top, Akihito lay warm, safe and protected, cradled under Asami’s paw. FeiFei lay alone and abandoned on the cold wood floor of the doghouse; utterly forgotten by the happy pair.

-

Akihito woke first the next morning. He yawned wide but stayed where he was. His bed was the softest, warmest bed in the world and it smelled good too. At first he hadn’t liked the strong woody smell of the dog but now he liked it. Akihito mewed happily and snuggled into the soft fluffy fur of Asami’s stomach and that was when he felt something poking him. Akihito twisted his neck to see what it was. It was the dog’s penis, red and hard and shiny and poking him in the side. Akihito frowned, remembering the day before. He could believe the dog had put it in his BUTT! Stupid dog. Some of it had felt quite nice but a lot of it had been quite painful. And embarrassing. Akihito shuddered at the memory even as his own little pink penis twitched under his belly. He batted angrily at Asami’s penis with his small paw as if trying to tell it to go away and then hissed at Asami when the dog looked down sleepily to see who was smacking his privates around.

When he saw Akihito, the large dog’s golden eyes twinkled and his giant cock swelled in interest. Akihito hissed in outrage, his back arching and his ears flattening out. Not again, not ever. The little white cat tore out of the doghouse with the large German Shepherd in hot pursuit, barking merrily, obviously thinking Akihito was being playful. Akihito didn’t feel very playful at all. He felt grumpy and cross and and even more so once he got the wet stuff that was on the grass on his paws. Just the feel of it made him feel gross and disgusted and Akihito darted for the nearest tree. Without claws it was difficult to climb but Akihito managed to dig his agile little toes into the bark and propelled himself up the side until he reached the first branch. Even the lowest branch was still about five feet up and well above Asami’s reach. Akihito wanted to laugh when he looked down and realized that the dog couldn’t get to him.

Asami was standing with his large paws planted on the trunk of the tall maple tree, his long muscular body stretched up as far as it would go and his black nose pointed skyward. His ears pointed forward and his golden eyes were intently fixed on Akihito. He scowled up at the kitten and then barked in annoyance. Akihito chortled with laughter. He turned around and wiggled his butt in Asami’s face, flicking his tail up seductively so the dog could see his little pink pucker. He wagged his bottom side to side as if to say _‘Nyah- nyah-nyah, you ca-an't catch me’_ and then sat down and began nonchalantly grooming himself with his back turned as Asami barked angrily underneath him as if commanding him to ‘Come down this instant!’

Akihito just ignored him and that only made Asami bark louder, his large body shaking with giant ‘WOOFS’ that rang out loudly, shattering the peaceful morning air. Akihito’s eyes widened as he realized the loud barking was going to wake up the humans and he began hissing at Asami to hush.

It was too late, the long haired human was already coming outside. Akihito shook his head and hissed at Asami angrily but the dog was too focused on him to notice anything else.

“Asami! Bad dog! Chasing poor Akihito up a tree!”

His human’s gentle hands plucked Akihito off of the tree limb and held the small white kitten to her breast. She stroked Akihito’s head gently as she cuddled him, “Poor baby, is Asami being mean to you?” Akihito mewed helplessly and she scowled at Asami, “You should be ashamed of yourself! He’s just a helpless little kitten and you’re ten times his size. Big bully. Well mister, you are just going to have to stay out here until you learn to play nice.”

She turned and walked back to the house with Akihito in her arms. The white cat turned to peek at Asami with his big blue eyes. The dog looked furious. Akihito didn’t know why but it amused him endlessly to think that he had finally bested Asami. He snickered and spent the rest of the afternoon taunting Asami from the top of the couch, wiggling his round butt at him through the window and pointedly ignoring him. The large dog stalked back and forth in the grass on the other side of the window, his muscles coiled in frustration.

Akihito was feeling quite pleased with himself until he noticed another cat sitting on top of the fence watching the action. His almond shaped eyes went round as he realized that he knew that cat. It was the wild, feral cat that had attacked him, the one with the funny patch of dark fur under his harelip. Asami was so incensed by Akihito’s taunting that he didn’t notice the dark cat until it was almost right in front of him. Akihito grinned, expecting Asami to rip the cat limb from limb but Asami didn’t do that. He just blinked at the new cat in surprise. It coiled itself around Asami’s strong foreleg, stroking the dog’s chest with its tail seductively. Akihito realized that the cat was trying to seduce Asami. He yowled with outrage and planted his two front paws on the window. Asami glanced up at him distractedly and then turned his attention back to the black and grey cat twining its limber body around his legs and holding its tail up invitingly so the dog could see that it too, had a pretty pink pucker. The dog flicked his eyes back up at Akihito and then lowered his head to sniff interestedly at the other cat’s bottom.

Akihito’s pretty blue eyes glowed with jealousy. That was his dog. HIS. And if Asami was going to be sniffing any butts it had better be his butt! Stupid horny dog! Every hair on Akihito’s spine was lifted and tingling with rage. He wanted to tear the other cat to pieces, rip him limb from limb. Suddenly as he watched Asami nuzzle the other cat, he didn’t care anymore whether he had claws or not. He had teeth! And the interloper moving in on his dog was about to see just how sharp Akihito’s teeth really were.

He barrelled out into the yard screeching with anger, his hair raised in every direction until he looked like a giant angry puffball, descending upon the other cat with a vengeance. The other cat’s beady black eyes went wide and he turned tail and ran, used to bullying other cats but not at all used to them standing up to him. The tomcat ran from Akihito like the coward he was and disappeared over the fence. Akihito stopped chasing him and turned back to Asami with his chest heaving. He held his head high as he proudly marched back across the yard and then stopped in front of Asami. The dog laid his head down, grinning like a maniac at Akihito. The cat turned his head away from the dog primly, but feathered his pretty white tail invitingly over the dog’s snout as he turned. Asami followed him almost submissively which put a pep in Akihito’s step. His dog.

-

Asami could hardly wipe the smile off of his face as he followed his kitten back to their doghouse. That jealous little display of Akihito’s had just proved that he WAS Asami’s kitten, whether Aki knew it or not. Asami hadn’t been interested in the other cat at all, not one bit. It was hideous and smelled like dead fish but pretending that he was, was perfect payback for the stunt Akihito had pulled that morning. And his pretty little kitten’s jealous courage made him prouder than he could have ever imagined. His Akihito was obviously just as territorial as Asami was. And braver than Asami had realized.

He trapped Akihito between his paws and lapped at the cat’s pretty face happily. Akihito batted him away gently as if annoyed but Asami knew he wasn’t not really and continued licking him. Akihito rolled over on his side and pretended to sleep, letting the dog do as he pleased until Asami nosed his snout under Aki’s tail and began lapping at his bottom.

The cat’s gleaming eyes opened into hooded slits as he watched the dog begin to gently make love to his tender little asshole. He purred in pleasure as the dog’s long rough tongue swept forward in back in his tender cleft, not leaving even one inch unattended. Asami sniffed him between his legs, reveling in the strong delightful cinnamon musk of his kitten’s privates. Pretty kitty. He diving back in, sloppily, greedily lapping at the kitten’s tiny hole, pressing his lips against Akihito’s pink, puffy anus and pushing his face forward as far as possible to work his tongue inside the clenching star. He teased the cat until it was arching its lithe little body and whipping its tail in his face impatiently. Akihito arched his neck and glared up at him as if to say, ‘Hurry up’ and simultaneously, ‘Knot me and die’. Asami crouched over him, locking his giant forelegs around the kitten’s tiny waist, slowly easing his red dripping cock to the spit slicked opening of the cat’s body.

Akihito mewled in discomfort as Asami began to breech his opening but kept his tail up and to the side, still eager for it, even despite the inevitable pain. Asami bent his shaggy head and lapped at the cat’s tiny head, giving him a funny cowlick between his dainty ears just as he popped the fat tip of his cock inside and then stopped, letting the cat feel it, watching him clench involuntarily and then after a few moments, relax as his muscles loosened up. Asami fed his cock into him slowly this time, even slower than the first time. His cock was tapered and got fatter closer to his body. The sloped tip opened Akihito up gently stretching his pretty pink muscles. The dog grunted with the effort of holding back, feeling the cat’s muscles flutter deliciously around him as Akihito alternated between mewling helplessly and yowling with pleasure. Asami pushed forward firmly, with one last smooth slide until his cock seated the rest of the way, bulging and throbbing, nestled in between Akihito’s flexing loins. The kitten was mewling under him, struggling to keep himself upright on his four paws but only succeeding in writhing around on Asami’s cock, his little hips stuttering with pleasure. With a growl Asami stilled his movements, biting him gently on the back of the neck and holding him pinned as he began to thrust inside that delicious, perfect, tiny body. He began to thrust harder and harder, Akihito’s eager, anxious meows driving him onward as the kitten’s luscious hole suckled his cock like a tiny tight mouth. He pushed it into him, deeper and deeper and then with surprise felt Akihito tense up, clamping down on his cock as he spewed droplets of sweet smelling cum from his tiny pink cock. Asami grinned wolfishly, pausing only for a moment and then hugging the cat’s supple waist with his paws and powering back into his hole again. Akihito whined frantically under him, whipping his tail helplessly against his hind legs as the big dog fucked him to another orgasm. With a grunting bark, instinct took over and Asami snapped his cock forward into that tight, clenching hole and filled the little cat’s belly with his seed. He realized belatedly that he wasn’t supposed to have done that and then immediately tried to pull back. Too late. Asami groaned as he looked down at their bodies only to realize that they were tied together, his fat knot swollen and stuck deep inside the cat’s bottom, Akihito’s tight little hole keeping it there for however long it took to go down. He had accidently knotted him. Again.

Asami’s ears dropped and he looked guiltily down at Akihito’s furious blue eyes.

Oops.

-

She hummed to herself as she scrubbed the dishes. She was feeling a bit guilty about scolding Asami, he was a dog after all and wasn’t it simply the nature of dogs to chase cats? She had seen how gentle the big dog was with the small cat and didn’t honestly believe Asami would ever hurt Akihito. She shook her head, the old saying ‘Fighting like cats and dogs’ certainly didn’t apply to those two. Really she was lucky they got along as well as they did. She looked over at the doghouse at the far end of the property wondering what the two of them were doing in there. Probably napping. It really was adorable how they liked to sleep together. She supposed she would let Asami back in the house tonight because if she didn’t Akihito was bound to go outside to him and she did worry a bit about Akihito getting out since he was declawed. Although with Asami out there with him, she really needn’t worry.

Stacking the last of the dishes to dry, she peered out curiously toward the doghouse one more to check on them and was startled to see Asami barrelling out of the doghouse with Akihito hot on his tail, spitting and scratching at him. She clapped her hand over her mouth and nearly doubled over laughing as she watched the giant dog run from the tiny cat with his tail between his legs as if he was being scolded.

The cat chased the big dog around and around the yard as she fumbled for her camera, laughing until her eyes watered.

She really should put this up on Youtube.

-

[Inspirational Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkJrIHlObyU)

 

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
